a little long fiolee
by awesomeguy13
Summary: this is going to be the worst summary ever the title says it all so yeah i dont know what to put here love cute not that bastardy fiolee?click this story and if you dont like it ill pay double wat you paid to watch wich is NOTHING
1. a new begging

Hi there guys, this is my first ever fanfic so ,yeah….  
it would be a, meh probably and it would have lots of swearing and violence , (not really, but if theres a chance ill put it) and LEMON so a clearly M rating so im gonna tell you first what is the hystory about a fiolee with :love,romance,cuddling,etc  
but thing it wont have maybe something like :

Raping,drug and alcohol(not a lot)….  
so hope you like it…  
bye  
-

-marshall POV-

Fionna have been running a lot, her wet clothes can tell it  
-what are you looking at?  
her voice went deep into me ,when i realiced i have been only staring at her since she got in.  
-why, cant i look you now ?  
she was soo mad at me, but i can blame har she had lots of right after all…

TRHEE HOURS BEFORE…

-hey ,fionna ,nice dress…-i had a Little blush when i started to think about it, it was kind of cute

-thanks, marshall….-she just stared at gumwad , why does that asshole have to have all of her attention.

-so…. want to dance- I started our conversation ,thank god cake`s not here ,she will be so pissed of well after the sexual jokes this morning she was pretty damn angry

-Yeah ,sure-she was FINALLY watching me ,I was happy of her answer

We went to the center of the show and stopped everything when we arrived

-Fionna!-the gumwad screamed in all his joy he was just wating for Fionna to go the ten feet to him  
-hey,PG-she said even more excited

He went were we were and rush to Fionna,I didn't care till I see one movementfrom his hand that was going directly to her breast,I put myself between them and said-hey sugarballs were dou you think your hand`s going – using a part of my bat transformation, I made my legs a LOT taller but not enough to look fakehis face was now like sad, what a pussy  
-what the fuck,marshall –said the teenage girl(yeah I forgot to say but she was 16 and 6 months)

-I just was going to hug her,-I know this dumbassfrom the day he was born and I know he doesn't want to make her happy as she thinks, this asshole only have one night stands since 13

-yeah sure, now get out off here…

-but I wan-I couldn't hear the rest of his phrase , I was already flying out the window with fionna in my arms bridal style

I don't like cliffhangers but I have to put one here is late in here so see you probably tomorrow bye


	2. demostrate it

Hi again here´s the new chapter, hope you like it so yeah that`s pretty much too it 

Fionna´s POV  
-"PUT ME DOWN, MARSHALL!"- I screamed the most loud I could

-"Why should I?"

-"Because I demand it!" - definitely not the best answer

-"and if I don´t wanna"- I slapped him at the end of the sentence

We went down by Marshall bad taking the slap, went down by some tree near the dark forest we usually hang out in

-"hey, Fionna do you want to be in a band?"

-"YEAH, sure what do you have in mind?"

-"dunno, just asking tough"

-"…HEY, FIONNA, WAKE UP PLEASE…"-Marshall was sobbing in front of my looking-like-corpse-body.

-"What do you want marshall"

-"thank Glob you are alright "

-"yeah, whatever, would you mind taking me back to the party"

-"Why do you want to go back?"

-"to see if FP pardon me for what you did"

-"and what did I did, exactly?"

-"take me out of HIS party without even my permission I thought today I was going to finally be with him but you blew it up"

-"he doesn´t love you, he just want to be in your pants!"

-"like is there anyone that doesn´t want that"

-"I don´t!"-he said with a slight blush, I was going to tease him a little more before I could make a conclusion  
-"Marshall Lee, The vampire king, are you blushing?

-"no, I´m not"-he said covering his face

-"yes you are, but, why?-he came closer to me making our gap like of three inches,he made a seductive smile and put his forehead into mine

-"isn't that obvious, because I like you, a lot" he said leaning for a kiss, I was shocked by my thoughts when I realized he started pressing his lips whit mines, I didn't resist to him,my first ever kiss stolen away by a vampire, his tongue start moving in my mouth ,so I did the same , I could feel his fangs ,his tongue wrestling mine, then I tried to break the kiss and he placed his hand in my nape not letting me do it

I kicked him in his precious place and he tried to resist the pain but he obviously couldn't ,after all he still is a man

-"don't you ever dare talk to me again, Marshall Lee"

-"but, Fionna…"-you could see sadness mixed with pain in his face

-"NO ,you stupid dumb selfish blood sucker, I wished I have never knew you"

-BACK TO THE PRESENT MOMENT-

-"you shouldn't, after all you did today"-a said with frustration

-"don't you worry, none living creature would know this, at least from my mouth…"

-"I already told cake all you did to me, by the way mind if I stay here cake got furious at me and the rain´s also a problem"

he appeared from the kitchen , was he even listening to what I said, looks like not ,but…

-"yeah sure, it doesn't bother me but what about cake?"-he listened to me even from far away to the kitchen he bring a hot chocolate and a little blanket, when did he got time to bring it? It was so soft

-"She`ll have to understand , after all we are sisters she have none permission to trate me as a little brat"

-MARSHALL`S POV-she said angrily, not as angry as she was with me but, uhm angry

-"so why do you came to the sweetest cave of the world, my lady"

-"I dunno , just came here"

-"you can lie to me, but your heart knows the truth"

-"What?!"

-"the movie title, we are watching to spend the night"-she was a perfect shade red

-"Fionna The Human, Bravest warrior of Aaa, are you blushing?"

-"hell no dumb vampire"-she said punching in my arm not that heavily she was happy after all

-"so seriously why did you came"-she sat up and walked to me , and just in a blink she was kissing me…

end of second chapter hope you liked it and I know I said no cliffhangers(or something else)but here we are again with a cliff hanger so tomorrow see you with a complete new chapter


	3. fun night

A little late but here´s the new chapter

Oh yeah I haven't put "I don't own adventure time", it's obvious that I don't because if I'd do i´ll be putting it in AD instead of here

-MARSHALL LEE´S POV-

I enjoyed the kiss like if it was the last one I'll ever have, she broke it pulling me out

-"I like you too, dumb vampire"

-"well, thanks"

-"what the hell Marshall, I confess my love to you and…and…and the only thing you say thanks!?"

Her blush was SO big, I only grinded, HUGELY grinded, she just stared kind of angry that made my break on laughing

-"hey you coc"-I kissed her roughly, I know it´s just her third kiss, how? She said once that she wish her first kiss would be with the gumwad and she will reserve it for him.

-"hhm…Marshall…stop"

-"no"

-"STOP!"

She punched me in the chest, knowing that I'm still hurt from the fight yesterday with the ice queen, a hard fight considering her as a mother

-996 years before-

-"Hey, how you feeling , do you fell awesome?"

-"I feel awesome, I love you, Simone"

-"I love you too, Gunther"

-PRESENT-DAY-

-"OH, I'm so sorry Marshall"-she said with a devilish grin in her face and talked in a super sarcastic tone

-"yeah right"

-do you still want to watch the movie?"

-"you know is a love movie, right?

She then looked it one second and in the other one she threw it into the basket, I just chucled at her action she then saw me and went my direction

-what's so funy?"

-"you"

-"oh I..."-she now looked kinda sad, you may think that after a 1004 years of being around women you could predict their reactions but no , not even in one million years I'll understand women

-"I didn't mean t-"

-"oh no its ok don't worry … I think I'll leave now…-she stood and quickly direct to the door I stopped her when she was about to leave the house.

-"no please stay"

-"marshy, did you just said please?"

-"of course I did and ill beg for you to stay"

-"you don't have to lower yourself like that to-"

-"but I'll do it for you"

She was blushing and then I restarted were we left (I'm not going to put lemon so early , you pervs, so if you want more "specific and detailed" bed moments you'll have to stick around a little more)

I woke up to a knocking on the door, thank glob it was light, I didn't want Fionna to wake up, I floated down stairs to the door only to find the annoying "sister" of her

-"want do you want puss?"  
-"I here to take Fionna home"

-"She leave already, she went to the candy kingdom"-lying to this cat is SOOOOO easy

-"if I know that you lied to me Marshall Lee…"

-"I'll be in problems, yeah I know, would you mind leave me now I want to get some sleep"

-"you lazy vampire its almost 3 P.M."

-"And…."

-"You should be…"-SMACK, door to the face like if id care about that dumb cat says

-"hey, Marshall, you didn't need to lie to her"

-"but now we´ll have more time to be together"

-"so… now we… are dating?"

-"of course my little bunny you'll always be my girlfriend

I'm sorry its short I know but you know writer's block and school isn't helping sooooooooooooooo…..

Leave reviews about it if you want (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIMS ACCEPTED)

Oh yeah I fuck it up putting Fp instead of Pb in the last episode I don't know what happened(so mostly ,probably all of you ,don't know Iv got triple personality so if some episodes got to fuck up a LOT its because of that)

See you soon, hopefully, bye


End file.
